


Learning to love.

by IceBreeze



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Dragon Age II
Genre: Allison's POV, Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: Somewhere along the way you went from loving her tolovingher.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For anon request: 'What about a renison dragon au. or if not something about how they fell in love.'
> 
> So in this au (I went with dragon age 2 because it seemed most appropriate for the foxes), Renee is a mage and Dan is her friend-slash-sister who is not a mage, acting as the Hawke’s of this au. Allison is kind of a hybrid of Anders and Isabella in terms of her life history, except more Isabella in terms of acting than the former and more magey than the latter. The other foxes make up the rest of the Kirkwall gang. And that’s really all the context I think you need to know about it.  
> Hope you enjoy, despite how short it is!

_‘I love you.’_

Somewhere along the way the meaning of those words had changed. Somewhere- you don’t know when or how, you just know it did- you stopped viewing Renee like a sister in all but blood, and instead started to see her as something else, something more.  Somewhere along the way you went from loving her to _loving_ her.

And after realising it, after understand just how much she meant to you, that you would fight for her- die for her, even- things began to change slightly. It wasn’t obvious, it wasn’t clear, but the two of you became more aware of each other, of yourselves- of how you made her feel, of how she made you. Things you used to do with ease became under-lied with embarrassment and self-consciousness. Casual touches that you wouldn’t have even thought about before now caused your skin to tingle and heart to soar. Playful words that once elicited little more than  a laugh made your face flush and heart race.

_(You were in love. And you couldn't decide if it was beautiful or painful to experience)._

You found yourself staring, eyes drawn to her lips, her eyes, constantly straying towards her despite any efforts made otherwise. And sometimes, out of the corner of your eye, you would catch her doing the same. You could feel her gaze on your back when you were working out a spell, tongue in teeth, hair drawn back as you buried yourself into the work. When you would glance up, eyes meeting, catching, something would spark between you, something simmering beneath the surface before one of you broke away.

_(You were in love. And part of you could truly believe it was mutual)._

* * *

 

It started off slow and chaste, careful and tentative, the two of you only just coming to understand your feelings and reaching out to test the waters; to see if it was truly mutual.

First came the touches- a brush of hands against each other, shoulders pressed together as you stood closer than usual, hands trailed through hair, even a hug that lasted longer than normal- to anyone else, it would look casual, but not for you. Not for her. It was like a dance. A ritual, the two of you circling each other, coming close but never truly breaching that final line. You moved around one another to learn what you could do, what you couldn’t, what was okay and what was not. To learn more about yourselves, about each other and your bodies.

To court. To love in a way suited to you. And it might have been odd to others who saw it and didn’t understand (Nicky said that it was like the siblings went from one extreme to the other, with Dan’s romance that started purely sexual and then love wormed it’s way in, and now Renee’s romance that was careful and chaste, feelings coming before all else), but it wasn’t about them. It was about you and it was about her.

You, with your distorted memories and constant underlying uncertainty about your life, about yourself. That persistent nagging part of you that worried you would lose everything all over again; that one day you would wake up and this life- these memories, that Allison in herself- would be lost to you- that it was all a hallucination, something the demon had concocted for you to keep you pliant- and you would go on without knowing love. Without knowing life.

Her, with her life on the run, never able to stay in one place for long because of powers she couldn’t help, never a chance to make a friend let alone fall in love. People could turn on her any moment, hurting not only her but her family as well. If she lets her guard down for a moment-  just one moment- then someone could find out, could betray her and then she may as well have been sentenced to death.

The both of you, with your love (something that had grown unnoticed but know was too strong to ignore), your wounds (loss and betrayal, hurt and confusion, fear and anguish), and your gifts (magic, the ability to set someone on fire and heal them of the gravest wounds in a single moment; understanding, the ability to see more than anyone and to know what will come, to know everything about a person in a few seconds). Alone, you hurt and feared and wilted, but perhaps together you could heal. You could love.

You could live.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on my[ tumblr, polyhymina.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


End file.
